Two J's, One H
by HarpyHarp
Summary: Hermione is sent to Forks to rekindle her past. When she meets two equally handsome men, who will she fall for and who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: In this story, Hermione is 19 years old.**

Hermione Granger handed the lady behind the desk her piece of paper. The lady smiled, and Hermione returned the gesture. She retrieved her paper and went down the funnel. She could hear her friends calling her name and bidding her farewell. The last thought she had was how much she was going to miss her friends. She got into her seat and breathed a sigh of frustration. She still had no idea about why she was going to America. Kingsley gave her no reason and nor was he going to, he said.

" _Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, aboard American Airlines and we hope that you enjoy your flight."_ The loudspeakers burst with the announcement and Hermione snorted.

 _Yeah, right,_ she thought. She wracked her brain for any possible reason as to why she was going to Washington. All that Kingsley said was that she would meet a blast from the past.

Who?

No one knows.

* * *

Jasper Hale stared at the photo in his hands. How he missed her! He couldn't remember her name, nor her family. She only had this photo to remind him of this beautiful girl. Human Jasper had his arms around this girls' neck, his head on hers with her hands on his. It was a black and white photo, so he didn't know what she looked like really. It just showed her smiling face and her glowing eyes, with a scar going from the side of her left eye and down to her chin. He gently traced the scar before sighing. He wished he could remember her name. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to face his sister Alice.

"Still thinking about your mystery maiden, Jaz?" the pixie asked, softly. Jasper smiled and nodded.

"I believe that she's dead, and yet I can't accept it," he whispered. Tears stung his eyes as he blinked them away. Alice pulled him closer, sensing his sadness.

"You never know, Jasper. You never know."

* * *

No sooner had she got of the plane that she was pushed by the bustling crowd towards the outside. She hailed a taxi and hopped in.

"La Push, please," she requested, closing the door. The driver nodded and started the car. When Hermione buckled her seatbelt, the car started to drive towards the required area. Hopeful this dude named Embry would be there.

Embry.

 _It's got a ring to it, I guess,_ she thought. She contemplated all the things and readied herself for anything that happened. When the taxi pulled up to the bus station where she was due to meet him, she paid the cab fare and jumped out with her luggage. She looked around only to see a boy with black hair and a smiling face. Her heart ached for Harry, but she shook it off. He stepped forward towards her.

"Hey. Are you Hermione? If you're not then you wouldn't be the first." He said quickly. Hermione smiled at his goofiness and held out her hand.

"You must be Embry. Thank goodness." She replied as he took her hand. "I am Hermione, fortunately. I am very pleased to be here even though I don't know why." At this, Embry laughed heartily and lead her to his truck. He lifted her suitcase into the back with ease, startling the little witch. He jumped in and started the car.

"Hey, you don't mind it we stop at a friends place, do you? I have to take him somewhere over the rainbow." He said. Hermione shook her head, smiling. She liked this guy. He was so carefree. They drove in silence other than the occasional question.

* * *

Jared was just chilli with Sam and Emily when they heard a car door slam. The walked outside with Jared as the last one. They met Embry with smiles and playful pushing. When they heard something.

"Oh, curse this dress!" a feminine voice yelled. Then there was ripping sounds and a little brunette came around the corner of the car in a dress that was torn on the underarms and the back. She dusted herself off and looked up. Her eyes caught Jared's and then everything changed. As he stared into those chocolate eyes, everything was absorbed into them and he realised that she was the only thing holding the earth together. She was in a spotlight that glowed bright and she was the main attraction. When she smiled, Jared's heart stopped for a moment and took in her radiating happiness and determination. Her hair fell so perfectly around her shoulders and she had a curvy figure but was also built for battle. She looked as though she was a gentle kitten, but he could see that she was a tough and sturdy lion. When the moment ended, and she looked away, Jared realised his mistake and raced inside to calm his breathing.

"What was that about?" Her accent held concern and he closed his eyes.

"Pay him no heed. He does that a lot. Now, let me introduce you to Sam and Emily. Guys, this is Hermione." Embry took control of the conversation. Hermione. The name washed around his mind and rolled off his tongue deliciously. Then he realised something.

Sam was going to scream blue bloody murder when he found out.

Jared was inside the cabin the whole time while Seth jumped down the stairs and hopped into Embry's truck. Hermione and Embry bid their farewells and Jared watched out the window as she left. His heart broke as she left the driveway in the vehicle. Then he groaned. Not only was he going to be murdered by Sam, he was also going to be teased for being a lovesick puppy dog.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **A/N: sorry for the long wait. I am planning to upload every fortnight if possible. Enjoy this new chapter!**_

When Embry, Seth and Hermione parked inf front off Hermione's address, the were stunned. Kingsley had bought a house for her and had given her the address. They stared at the house with open jaws and wide eyes. The outside was beautiful. Red, white and pink rose bushes surrounded the house and stopped in front of a pathway that led to 5 steps. When the walked up the steps and onto the wooden porch, they opened the front door and gasped. It was a huge house, with 3 storeys and white walls. The stairs were spiral, and the roof was decorated with a massive diamond chandelier. The kitchen was colossal, the living room was beautiful, and the downstairs bathroom was a luxury. Upstairs was a whole other story. It had green walls instead of white and the rooms there were just the same, with a gallery to look down on the ground floor. Bedroom doors also littered the hallways. Paintings and fancy lights decorated the walls and ceiling. The third and final floor of the house was like and very spacious attic. There was room maybe for a desk and a chair as well a bed and a dresser. She loved this house.

Seth whistled. "My, aren't you the lucky one."

Hermione laughed.

* * *

Alice burst through the front door of her house.

"Jasper!" she yelled. Everyone came down.

"What?" the latter replied, concerned.

"Picture…girl…next door…very pretty…" Alice panted in between breaths. Jasper sprung up and raced to the nearest window. As he stared at the girl, he was yet to realise that she was with the…mutts. He scowled through the window before turning his attention back to the girl. Or woman, he should say. She was taller than when he last saw her, wore no makeup and a slender figure. He realised that her smile reached her eyes, orbs that held pain, suffering and courage. Alice was right. She was very pretty. She was stunning.

She was his singer.

* * *

Jared ducked yet another expensive pot thrown at his head.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE IMPRINTED ON SOMEONE!?" Sam yelled, throwing a chair. Emily decided to intervene and placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, if Jared has imprinted, then we should be celebrating with him," her gentle voice was carried through the room and Sam visibly calmed down.

"I know, but it's an _imprint,_ Emily. It's meant to be rare."

"And so it is. Just not a rare as we thought."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jared, I'm sorry." Jared crawled out of his hiding spot and brushed himself off.

"It's okay, Alpha. I know that it's not the norm, but still. I have just found my own soul mate." The pack smiled. They were glad that another member had imprinted. On a tough female that scares anyone.

"Man, she just _looked_ scary. I don't even wanna know what she does when she's angry," Leah said. Everyone paled at the thought of this scary girl with her frizzy and her angry looking eyes that also had a smile in them. They had looked at enough violent females to know one when they see one and Jared's imprint was one.

* * *

After sending the boys away to settle into her own home, she fingered the photo (the photo is identical to Jasper's). Luckily she remembered his name: Jasper. He was probably dead now. She had, after all, ben boosted into the future by being put in a frozen state. She was only woken up when she was eleven by Professor McGonagall. She hung the photo over her bed frame so that she could look at it when she woke up. She felt tears come to her eyes.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Jasper, pick me up!" Hermione commanded her friend. He complied and swung her around, squealing._

" _Jasper!" she yelled, laughing as he set her down again. With their joined hands, they leaned out from each other and turned in a circle together. They then let go and tumbled to the ground, giggling and laughing all the way they lay down on the autumn leaves._

" _Hey, Jas?" Hermione asked. Jasper hummed as he turned his head to her._

" _Do you know what it's like to be kissed romantically?" she asked out of the blue. Jasper thought for a bit._

" _Well, my mum said that her first kiss with dad was like little fireworks exploding through her body. Like she was floating in the air. Why?" he said. Hermione turned away._

" _Father's sending me to Scotland."_

 _Jasper jumped up._

" _What!? Why?" he asked, his voice cracking. She stood up to face him._

" _Apparently, I have to meet someone there. Someone important." Was all that she said._

" _But—" Jasper started, but Hermione beat him to it._

" _He also says that I may die." His eyes grew wide at this. "If I think that I will, will you promise to kiss me?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Jasper had tears in his too._

" _I promise. Only if you promise to kiss me before I die." He asked. She nodded. They hugged, and the 8-year-olds stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon._

 _ **Present Time**_

He never fulfilled his promise. He was most likely dead, and nothing would change that. She never fulfilled hers either, and the guilt that she lived with crept into her head again. She let him down. She let her best friend down. She sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She stepped outside for a breath of air. She sat on her porch. When she turned her head and saw a man surrounded by his family. She saw that the people and the man had tears in their eyes as he stepped forward. Hermione slowly stood up, her eyes stinging as well. She walked down the steps and stopped on the ground.

"Hermione." He whispered.

"Jasper." She replied. They ran towards each other and embraced, not ever wanting to let go again for that fear of separation once more. The onlookers smiled and walked into their own house, leaving the reunited friends alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **A/N: Thank you to SereniteRose for reviewing on my story! Your support keeps me going.**

 **I present to you…*drum roll*… Chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce Twilight and Harry Potter not mine. You may cry in a corner.**

"So, let me get this straight," Rosalie started. "You went to Scotland at the age of eight and was frozen in time by a wizard which boosted you into the future to go to a magical school that would make you a witch?"

Hermione laughed nervously. "Well, you forgot the troll, the human chees board, the Chamber of Secrets, the—"

"Okay, okay!" Alice cut in. "Let's not get into that again. The question is, why are you here?"

"Well, the Minister, Kingsley, sent me here with no reason except that I would meet someone from my past. Now I know why he sent me here. He wanted me to remember my little Jazmine." Hermione finished, smiling whilst Jasper glared at her.

"Jazmine?" Rosalie said. Alice snorted, while Emmett was turning as red as he could from holding in his laughter.

"Well, we had this thing about what our names would be if we were gender bent. I was Herman while Jasper was Jazmine. We swapped clothes for a day, and if I'm honest, he looks great in a tutu that's bright—" the last bit was cut off with Jasper's hand over Hermione's mouth as the Cullen's laughed. Jasper sighed.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" he said, whilst Alice shook her head and giggled.

* * *

Jared was aching to see his imprint again. The sad thing was that she was associating and spending more time with the _leeches._ That meant that he couldn't get any alone time with her.

He was just out patrolling when he heard a shout and a splash, followed by laughter and profanities. He gently moved to where the sound had come from and he saw his imprint chasing the blond male leech. She was soaking wet and had an angry expression on her face. They raced into the trees before the leech came out alone. Panic surged through Jared. Jasper turned the other way as Hermione silently crept behind him and surprisingly tackled him to the ground. The laughed as she landed on top of him, earning a growl from Jared. They didn't hear, and Jared watched as they just stared at each other. She cocked her head at him.

"You know, you don't look too different." She stated, and he laughed.

"Well, that's one of the perks of being a vampire." He replied. They both laughed, and she rolled off him so that they were sitting on the sand. He only just noticed that Jasper was shirtless. Hermione had a pink bikini on that made Jared blush.

"Okay, so what's your ideal girl?" Hermione asked. He thought for a while before answering.

"She's got to be serious but can let loose and just have fun when she needs to. She must be gentle but stern. Looks are a bonus, but she must be intelligent and know her own mind. She can be a little unmerciful but only when people deserve it. She also has to have a heart full of love for me." He said. Hermione smiled.

"What about you, bunny rabbit?"

"Well, he's got to be intelligent and mature. I can't stand immature pricks. He's also got to be an emotional guy." Jasper started to laugh. "No, no hear me out. He can't just bottle up his emotions from me. I need to be able to see the real him without him holding back. I need him to be honest and trustworthy as well as loyal." She finished. Jared felt his heart beat so fast. He wanted to be that person for her.

"So, what's it like?" the leech asked. Hermione looked at him puzzled before replying.

"Think of your happiest memory, dived it by 3 and multiply it by magic. What do you get?" she asked. He screwed up his face and Jared did the same. What did she mean?

"I don't get it." Jasper stated.

"Exactly. Being what I am can't be explained. It is something further beyond your understanding. Even though you are a vampire, you will never understand what it is like to be what I am." She said smirking. Jasper was silent before bursting into laughter when Hermione joined him. Jared took in her happiness before running off into the forest.

* * *

Jacob was ecstatic. His sort-of cousin Hermione was in town. He hadn't seen her yet, but he was really excited to. He knew that his father was also keen to see Sirius. The sound of footsteps, or rather pawsteps, distracted him from his reverie. He saw Jared in wolf form looking like sunshine just laid on his face. He phased, and Jacob tossed him some clothes. He got dressed and they talked until they heard something. A shriek. A female shriek. Followed by a gunshot. Then a huge bang caught the attention of both men. The others came out from the house as two figures raced past.

"Curse you, you stupid mutt!" a girl yelled, and everyone recognised it as Hermione. She was running alongside Jasper.

"Jasper, stop. I need you to go to your parents and get them here." She said, keeping her eyes on a part of the edge of the forest.

"I ain't going nowhere without you." Was the reply. Hermione rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Jasper gave a yell as he disappeared. The pack growled, and Hermione's head whipped around to where they were. She cast a shield as they moved forward but stopped in fear as someone stepped out. He was freaking huge.

"Hello, muddy." The figure sneered.

"Hello, Dolohov." She said coldly. "How was Azkaban?" Dolohov growled.

"I will kill you for that, mudblood." He sneered. The pack phased quickly and growled but stopped in confusion when she laughed.

"Oh, that is gold." She said, wiping an invisible tear away. She quickly turned serious. Then she changed. Into a brown wolf with white socks. The pack stared as she lifted her head and howled. She the changed back and was still fully clothed. Four pops rang out as four figures stepped out behind her.

"You rang?" one said. He was a boy, with raven hair and emerald eyes. Dolohov growled again as the boy waved.

"Sup, Dolohov?" he said. Hermione snickered. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Dolohov lunge at them.


	4. Not a Chapter!

Hey Harps!

So, funny story, but…uh…OneDrive has deleted all my files and chapters. So, I won't be uploading until my school ICT has sorted it out. I am in high school and it is ridiculous. It is just the end of term and this happens! Like, WHAT THE HECK!? I TRUSTED YOU ONEDRIVE AND YOU DID THIS TO ME?! HGUOSKDJBVUWIOSLKNC594833UITBGNVQ9WPO;SL.,LKOI!

Now that's of my chest, enjoy your weeks, guys! 

HarpyHarp.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **A/N: Okay, so hectic week at school with normal Australian secondary drama. I just want to thank SereniteRose, Teafreak and Sheraal for the reviews and to all of this story's fans and fanatics. The song in this chapter is Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid. Also, I won't be uploading from 7** **th** **of December until middle of next month.**

 **Without further ado, let us begin.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Yo, Steph and Jo?**

 **Them: What?**

 **Me: Do I own Harry Potter or Twilight?**

 **Them: In your dreams, jean.**

Everyone watched with bated breath as Hermione gracefully somersaulted over his head.

"Uh, _rude_! We were in the middle of a conversation." She said, annoyed. She crossed her arms like a child and stared at Dolohov with a mock angry expression. She turned to the wolves and even Sam felt himself shake a little under her gaze.

"Are you ready to die?" Dolohov snarled.

"Hey, Harry!" she said as she dodged spells shot by Dolohov.

"Yeah?"

"When the wedding with Ginny?"

"Um, next month. Goddamnit!" Harry hissed in pain as a Sectumsempra hit his shoulder. The wolves felt the barrier surrounding them falter and disappear. They charged at the man as other people came out of the woods.

"Sup, Dad's!" Hermione shouted.

"Hey, daughter!" two men answered. One of the had a rough appearance with black hair and ghost-like grey eyes, while the other one had laugh lines on his cheeks and around his emerald eyes.

"Don't kill the wolves yet. They are on our side!" she yelled. Suddenly, she screamed. Dolohov was on top of her as she fell to the ground, a knife protruding through his chest. Where she got it from, no one knows. He was gurgling mouth onto her face.

"Ew, ew, ew! Get him off me!" she shouted. Harry obliged and grunted underneath the weight of him.

"Can I have a tissue, please?" Emily came out with a damp cloth that Hermione used to wipe the blood with. When she finished she burnt it.

"You may want to get another cloth." She said. The Cullen's appeared out of thin air with a very angry looking Jasper.

"Really? You put a forbidding spell on me? To stop my family and I from helping you?" he literally yelled. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes." She said clearly. He engulfed her in a hug and she returned it.

"I just got you back, man. I don't wanna lose you again." He whispered. Harry cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break up this little love fest," Jared growled when he said that, "but who is that?"

"Jasper, meet my 'brother' Harry, my 'father's', Remus and Sirius, and my family." Remus, Sirius and Harry all narrowed their eyes at Jasper. Suddenly, a fire-headed girl stepped up.

"Harry, no murdering anyone before the wedding. When we get back from our honeymoon, then you can kill him. But let Hermione spend more time with him." She said. Jasper gulped while Hermione stifled a laugh.

"But, Ginny…" Harry started to whine but this girl was scary. She glared at him and he shrunk. Hermione hid her wand and smiled at the wolves, making Jared's heart flutter.

"Now, you all go and change back to human. I'm sure that Sirius will want to meet up with Billy and I will want to meet Jacob again." She said. "As well as hang out with all of you." Jared could have jumped up and down in excitement. Harry cleared his throat.

"Hey, Mia?" he said. "You up for practise?" Hermione stared at him before literally jumping on him.

"I freakin' love you!" she squealed. Jared felt sad when she said that. Harry brought up her beaded bag and held the edged as she put her arm in, in, in until her shoulder was nearly concealed. Everyone gasped.

"I think I got it!" she pulled out a toilet seat. She held it and looked at Harry, taping her foot. He laughed nervously, and she sighed. One sink, four branches and one bicycle later, she pulled out a microphone and a player.

She set it up and Harry took it inside o the living room. The wolves ducked behind some trees and quickly phased, putting on some pants. They went into the living room and Jacob was bowled over by the curly-headed witch.

"Damn, I missed you!" she said. He hugged while on the floor.

"I missed you too…" he had a mischievous smile as they both got up.

She eyed him. "Don't say it."

"Sockets." He laughed. She smirked.

"Rusty." He stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at her. She stuck out her tongue.

"That's it!" he roared. He lunged at her and Jared had to stop himself from ripping Jacob apart. He fell on top of her and she started to laugh uncontrollably. He was tickling her with an evil smile.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I bow down to you, King Rus-Jacob!" she caught herself before saying Rusty. He stopped tickling her.

"Nice save. I'll let it slide." Hermione faked being relieved.

"Hermione! It's ready!" she squealed and ran into the room. The pack followed her, but not before Jared caught some of Remus and Sirius' conversation.

"That's the first time she laughed genuinely." Sirius whispered.

"At least she'll be fine. I hope." Remus sighed.

* * *

Hermione loved music. It was the thing that kept her from…Never mind. She loved to sing, play guitar and play piano. Her beaded bag was the thing where she kept all her music things. Harry had been kind enough to set up her things in the living room. She and Harry loved to sing together.

"It's ready!" he yelled.

"Geez, Harry! I'm right here!" she yelled back. He turned around.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded and closed the door, before taking her place behind the microphone as the instrumental started. ( **Harry,** _Hermione,_ _ **together**_ )

 _Thought I found a way_ _  
_ _Thought I found a way, yeah_ **(found)** _  
_ _But you never go away_ **(never go away)** _  
_ _So I guess I gotta stay now_

 _ **Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear**_

Curious people quietly walked into the room and listened, going unheard and unseen.

 _Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_  
 _ **Tear me to pieces, skin and bone  
Hello, welcome home**_

 **Walkin' out of town  
Lookin' for a better place **_(lookin' for a better place)  
_ **Something's on my mind  
Always in my headspace**

 _ **But I know some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear**_

 _Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_  
 _ **Tear me to pieces, skin and bone  
Hello, welcome home**_

 **Woah, yeah  
Yeah, ah**  
 _Woah, woah_  
 _ **Hello, welcome home**_

The sound of someone clapping followed by others and people whistling brought her out of her daze. She smiled bashfully and blushed. She quickly packed up her things before facing the pack, the Cullens' and the wizards and witches.

"That was beautiful." Jared and Jasper whispered at the same time. They snarled at each other. Hermione was uncomfortable and asked Jacob where the bathroom was. He gave her the directions and she left. An uneasy silence filled the room before a crash sounded.

Followed by a blood-curdling, long scream.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I don't have a story cover, so if you dudes have any ideas, send them to me via DM. I will choose the right one and will use it as by book cover. Just a challenge for you all!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 **A/N: Whew! I feel terrible about not updating in a while. But, here is the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: And iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieiiiiiiiiiii will never own Twiliiiiiiight or Harrrrrry Pooooterrrrrrrr toooooooooooooo.**

* * *

Harry raced upstairs with the pack and The Cullen's left behind. Jasper and Jared followed him to the bathroom. The three boys barged in and saw Hermione backed into the corner of the bathroom, breathing heavily, sweat decorating her forehead and her shoulder shaking. Harry pushed past and took her face in his face, completely oblivious to the glares the the two others were shooting him.

"Talk to me." He commanded in a stern voice. She swallowed and her voice came out vulnerable and sorrowful. She started to have tears stream down her cheeks and the boys in the doors hearts clenched.

The walls are bleeding. It's getting on my clothes and in my hair and its staining the floor. It's filling up the bathroom and we'll drown if we don't leave!" She cried, clinging to Harry like a lifeboat. The boys' at the door heard their hearts breaking at her distress, Jared more so since Jasper didn't really have one, but still. They saw the look Harry was giving them as he indicated to them to leave with his head. They walked out and shut the door, leaving them alone. The walked back down the hall and was met with concerned faces.

* * *

"What happened?" Carlisle's voice was laced with worry. She was turning into another member of the family. Jasper ran a hand through his hair as the mutt answered.

"Something about bleeding walls." He replied, confusion and concern etched into his words. Remus and Sirius' faces went pale and they plopped into the couches, head in hands. Everyone looked to them suspiciously.

"What does it mean?" Edward asked softly.

"During the war, she saw things we didn't. She saw blood splattered on the walls of her school. That's where the visions come from. But she has taken it to a new level. She believes that the walls are in pain and are bleeding because they are hurt. She took it to such a stage that she nearly threw herself off of a five-storey building." Sirius explained, on the brink of tears. Everyone gasped at this image.

"We got to her in time, and when we asked why she did it, she only replied, 'Because I was drowning in the pain and sorrow. And I am to blame.'"

About two and a half hours later of silence, Harry walked down the stairs with a grave expression.

"Hope you don't mind that I laid her in the guest room. She was exhausted." He said.

"Of course we don't mind. She may stay here for as long as she wishes." Billy accepted, a soft smile gracing his face. Jared looked to him like he was the best person in the world, whilst Jasper's growl went unnoticed. By all except Rosalie.

"If she stays, so do I." She said loudly. Jasper came up to stand beside her.

"Same with me." He joined stubbornly. Jared snarled softly as Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you wish. But just you two. No one else." Billy agreed. The two vampires smiled inconspicuously at him. Harry spoke up next.

"Don't disturb her. You can sleep in her room, if you like, but either on the floor or on the armchair." Harry instructed sternly. Jared, Jasper and Rosalie nodded and accepted his terms and conditions.

* * *

They carefully tread up the stairs and opened the door to the guest bedroom. The looked in on the sleeping figure and crept in, shutting the door behind them. Hermione was on her left side, covered up to her waist, one arm under the pillow and the other on her leg. Her mouth was open slightly and she was breathing heavily, occasionally licking her lips. Her unruly hair was covering her face and Jared pushed it away. Rosalie growled quietly.

Jared rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Beauty Queen. I'm not gonna hurt her." He retorted softly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping witch. She changed her position to lying on her back, her arm on her stomach, her head facing away from the three intruders. They froze, but when she remained asleep, they relaxed. Rosalie glared at Jared.

"I gave you the idea not to touch her!" She whispered harshly. Jasper was just staring at Jared with an unreadable expression. Rosalie sat on the armchair, whilst the two boys sat on the floor. Well, Jasper sat, and Jared lay down, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Jasper looked at him with disgust.

Rosalie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. The mutt has nothing on you." She said, staring at Jared as well with disdain.

But no one noticed the figure watching them just outside the window.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I am a terrible person! Sorry for keeping you waiting. Thanks for your support and I'll give you the next chapter in the next fortnight cause I got SUMMER CAMP! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long, but I recently joined Quotev and Wattpad, so now I have 4 stories to upload. Check me out there: Quotev-MyBooBae, Wattpad-osty &me2019. The song in this chapter is my boy be Billie Eilish.**

 **Disclaimer: There comes a time in every man's journey where little people realise, they do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

The next few passed by in a blur. Hermione and Rosalie formed an inexplainable bond, practically attached at the hip. They both talked and bonded over their own little faults and mistakes before going into conversation about the deeper things that scarred them both physically and mentally.

Jasper and Jared were always having glaring contests. They refused to be in the same room, unless Hermione was in there with them. It was only then that they agreed to be civil, on separate sides of the room, arms crossed and faces dark. And Hermione was oblivious to all of it.

Today was another day, starting like any other; with a song.

All the equipment was set up in Black's living room, including the speakers that weren't too loud, which was perfect for the Uley baby. Emily was in the kitchen helping Jacob while the others listened to the brunette girl.

 _My boy's being sus', he was shady enough, but now he's just a shadow_ _  
_ _My boy loves his friends like I love my split ends, and by that, I mean_ _  
_ _He cuts 'em off._

Emily poked her head around the door, a horrified look on her face just in time to say, " _What?!"_ Hermione smiled as the song picked up speed.

 _My boy,  
My boy,  
My boy,  
Don't love me like he promised._

 _My boy,  
My boy,  
My boy,  
He ain't a man, and sure as hell ain't honest._

 _My boy's being sus' and he don't know how to cuss,  
He just sounds like he's tryna be his father._

Jacob's voice then came through the door as the part came to say, " _Who're you?"_

 _My boy's an ugly crier but he's such a pretty liar,  
And by that, I mean he said he'd "change"._

 _My boy,  
My boy,  
My boy,  
Don't love me like he promised.  
My boy,  
My boy,  
My boy,  
He ain't a man and sure as hell ain't honest._

Hermione then went to the computer that was situated on the coffee table and proceeded to mess around with it, causing a sort of DJ-like atmosphere.

 _My boy, my boy, my friends, I love my split ends._

Seth then decided to come up with a, " _Alright dude, go trip over a knife."_

 _My boy,  
My boy,  
My boy,  
Don't love me like he promised.  
My boy,  
My boy,  
My boy,  
He ain't a man and sure as hell ain't honest._

 _You want me to be yours, well, then you gotta be mine,  
And if you want a good girl, then goodbye.  
You want me to be yours, well, then you gotta be mine,  
And if you want a good girl, then goodbye._

When she finished, she was met with rounds of applause and wolf-whistles. She turned off the speaker and the computer at the wall and walked over to Rosalie who hugged her.

"That was awesome." The blonde vampire said to her once they separated.

"Please, of course it is." Hermione said, mock conceited. She flipped her hair and put a hand on her hips, giving her a mean girl look. Everyone around her laughed at her antics. The brunette joined in.

A figure hid in the trees. The wolves and vampires could not sense them due to a friend's help. The figure smiled a cruel, eerie smile and hopped down, careful not to make a sound. They cautiously walked up to the window and placed a hand on the glass. No one could notice them. The figure watched the inhabitants laugh and joke around in the living room. The next events happened in a blur. The brunette witch hopped up quicker than lightning, drawing her wand and spinning towards the window where the figure was hiding in a manner of grace and agility, all at the same time. She pointed her wand at the window and fired, shattering it in half. The Cullen's raced out side with the wolves, who phased as soon as they touched the ground. The figure quickly got up and ran, hopping into the trees and swinging from them in an act of elegance. This was no human, oh no.

This was a vampire.

Jared ran as fast as his legs let him, his packmates by his side. How could he not have sensed them? It was obvious that this…thing had a sort of anti-sense material since they came as far as the _window_. Jared had never felt as much fear and anger as he was in this moment, and he knew that the others felt the same. They could see the figure up in the trees, and the wolves started to snap and snarl. But it was getting away. The Cullen's were catching up with it since the wolves were getting slower. Rosalie, Jasper and Renesmee were some of the fastest, running as far as they could go and as fast as they could go. They came to the edge of the forest where the figure was seen. The face was covered by a long, blue cloak, and only the sinister smile and the glowing red eyes were shown. The figure then disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace behind.

What sort of vampire was that?


End file.
